dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stable Missions
(Please pardon our dust while we get this page up and running. Stable Missions are both new and rather expansive, with little information available elsewhere). Current state: *''we need % for Toothless for nearly ALL missions!!!'' Please collaborate if you have him! *We also need dragons % for the new Rune quests and Titan Quests. *'Slots 5-6 need collaborators too.' Slots 1-4 are nearly completed, most of the missions have been checked with all dragons (except Toothless) and Titans. These missions are marked with a *** in the last column. ---- Stable Missions were released either on or before January 7th, 2016* in their initial form. Heavily bugged and unbalanced, missions would very often get stuck after being finished, showing that they where completed but failing to do anything when clicked on. Additionally, the release of stable missions broke the Farm's Job Board and Old Wrinkly's Cauldron for many players. History *On January 8th, 2016, prior to being debugged, some of the missions had their prizes changed to re-balance them. The affected quests had previously given out Mystery Egg Chests, Mystery Power-up Chests, and Mystery Fish Chests. Notable amongst these changes--and likely the reason why prizes were changed before the bugs were fixed--the Gronkle Iron mission had its prize changed from a Mystery Egg Chest to a Rare Salvage Chest. At the time, Gronckle Iron was a two-hour-long mission that had 100% success odds if all of its two slots were filled by an adult Gronckle. All known quests that gave out prize chests of any kind where changed to give out Common, Uncommon, or Rare Salvage Chests; *On January 11th, 2016, the bug that was causing stable missions to become stuck on the Completion notice was resolved; *On January 27th, 2016, stable missions were again changed, with many of their durations extended, some missions moved to different slots, new missions added, and the Salvage Chests removed and replaced with Mystery Power-up Chests; *On April 20th, as part of Update 1.19, new quests were introduced, to gather "Runes" and Titan exclusives; *On November 21st, 2016, as part of Update 2.4.0, ten more Stable Mission were added; *=The thread on the official School of Dragons forum was updated on January 27th, 2016 by an admin, resulting in a change to the date of all replies to the thread and making the date of release harder to pin down exactly. Location and Description The Stable Missions post is located in the center of every stable. When it's clicked, a HUD with 6 Slots appears. THe HUD shows 6 slots, the bottom center and right corner being Members only. Each slot shows: *The Mission's title; *The Time it takes to complete it; *Difficulty; *Rewards; Clicking the slot, shows a second HUD. The second HUD shows a more detailed information of what is needed to complete it. The stats of the Slot's HUD are still showing up but, it also shows other information: *The problem that needs to be resolved; *The number of the team; *Type of S.Mission; *Fishleg's Tip; *Chance of Sucess; Clicking on the Team Card, shows a checklist of dragons that you have so that you can choose who you will use to said mission. When you send the dragons on the mission, the stable slot of each dragon will have a large sign and, on the list, they have a "Stop" sign on their icons. When viewing the Stable Missions' HUD, the slot will hve its title in larger letters, a loading-like thing with a silhouette of Toothless flying (slightly glitched), the timer going backwards and, smaller phrases from the Dragons' Log' adventure. When said mission is completed, the slot will compeltly change to a bronze medal with a silhuoette of a dragon, on the lower part it will say "COMPLETE" and, on the upper part is the Mission's title. Unlocking the Stable Missions You don't right away unlock them, you need, at the very least, have 2 Dragons to unlock and activate the Tutorial Level. However, with the new intro, it's much easier and, it's not a big deal. Discarding Missions There is no penalty for discarding a mission that you do not want to or cannot complete. As with Farming jobs, discarded missions have a ten-minute cool-down before a new quest will appear in a given slot. Players can choose to spend gems to by-pass this cool-down period and, unlike other such timers in School of Dragons, stable missions become cheaper to purchase the lower their timer gets. * 10 minutes-8 minutes: 30 gems * 7:59 minutes-4 minutes: 20 gems * 3:59 minutes-1 second: 10 gems Skills *=For notes on additional skills relevant to one or more Stable Mission. Currently, skills appear to be divided up into two columns, with the first skill coming from the first column and the second skill coming from the corresponding column. Additionally, it appears that no two dragon species has the same combination of skills. Slot 1 *=Please keep this to average (most common) rates for babies/teens/adults, starting base rate (no dragons assigned to the mission), and any species above said base rate in order to keep this organized. Additionally, for some quests, dragons at level 20 have higher success rate than adults level 10-19. Please put your dragon's level if below 20. **=Temporary section to better gather information from contributes. ***= all dragons except Toothless have been checked ***=Fishleg's tip symbol and requirements for eligibility go here. Please +add missions in alphabetical order to help make this chart easy to use. Unless otherwise noted, all XP listed is Dragon Bonding XP. Slot 2 Slot 3 Slot 4 Slot 5 Using this slot requires purchasing a 7 days, three months or longer membership. Slot 6 Using this slot requires purchasing a membership. Gem Prizes Fistful of gems: 10-100 gems Big sack of gems: 25-400 gems Chest of Gems: 125-750 gems Hoard of Gems: 325-750 gems Gems fistful.png|Fistful of gem Gems bigsack.png|Big sack of gems Gems hoard.png|Hoard of gem edited skills Category:Minigames Category:Guides Category:Missing information